1. Field
The following description relates to an optical transceiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical transceiver is a module for receiving an electrical signal to generate an optical signal, or for receiving an optical signal to generate an electrical signal. Due to a rapid increase in traffic caused by smartphones or video streaming services, etc., various efforts are in progress to increase transmission capacity for optical transceivers, which may be a core of an optical network. A typical method thereof is to convert a transmission format. A transmission format of an optical signal used in a past optical transmission network is a non-return-to-zero (NRZ) method. However, various modulation formats are recently used according to a target transmission distance or a required quality for an optical signal, such as dual polarization quadrature phase-shift keying (DP-QPSK), duobinary, and 4-level pulse amplitude modulation (PAM-4).
Meanwhile, an optical transceiver may include modulators and driver amplifiers, of which the number may change according to a used modulation format, and a required performance for a clock and data recovery (CDR) circuit may change. Accordingly, a network to be dynamically re-configured becomes greatly necessary to accept an increase in traffic and a network complexity